


They make pancakes at the end

by allforconniebonacieux



Series: Pancake!Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I couldn't find his tag., SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also synonyms for children are difficult sometimes, and i think it fits, but I've seen other people describe five year olds as toddlers, it says clark but it's Kal, they are like five, this is so late, toddler!Carter, toddler!Kal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 19: Parents meeting when they take their kids to class auOriginally posted on tumblrIt's Kal's first day at school. It's also Carter's. And what will happen when Kara and Cat meet when dropping them off? A whole load of gayness is what. Starring Kara Danvers as a heroic gay mess and Cat Grant as a snarky, if nervous, CatCo CEO, who will absolutely cry when dropping her son off, even if that means losing a bet with Lois Lane. (Let's be real though, they both knew Cat would lose because she's a mom and not her mother (oh! Burn at Katherine!), so the bet was pointless from the start)Also: toddler!Carter and toddler!Kal, and mentions of Kal's extended family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 19: Parents meeting when they take their kids to class au  
> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> So this was a prompt given to me in late December, but at 6k words I think it's almost okay. Almost. Because we are two days from being halfway through February and so much has happened! So whoever prompted this, I'm so sorry it's late, I hope it's worth it.  
> Enjoy!

“Kal, slow do-slow down!” Kara called after the energetic five year old who was running down the corridor ahead of her, narrowly avoiding a few other parents who gave Kara sympathetic smiles as she chased after the boy.

“Come on Kara, we’re going to be late!”

“No we’re not, just slow- Kal-El you stop right there!” The child slid to a stop, luckily just in front of a wall with coat pegs on. Kara winced briefly, not liking how close he came to running head first into them. As Kara jogged up to him, he did at least try to look sorry, scuffing his shoe on the ground a few times. “C’mon buddy, we’re already fifteen minutes early, I think you could have walked the corridor in that time. Maybe even from the car.” To his credit, Kal did look a bit bashful at her pointed look.

“Sorry Kara. I don’t want to be late.” She sighed.

“I know, and I know you’re excited for your first day. But remember the rules in the car next time. Seatbelt on until we stop and-“

“And wait for you to open the door”

“I think because you had an understandable reason for running off, I’m not going to give you the full punishment, but tonight you’re going to bed half an hour early, and one story.” Kal’s face turned to shock.

“But-“

“No, only one. And I’m going to pick, because you, young man, would no doubt pick a sad one so I’ll cry and want to read another. Fool me once shame on you, fool me nine times and maybe I should ban them from bedtime.” A mumbled “Probably” from the boy at her feet, led Kara to swooping down and picking him, lifting him in the air and back down a few times like when Kal wanted to play rocket ships and “space ‘splorers” 

“What was that Kal? Are you saying that you don’t want to read bedtime stories anymore? Are you too old for them?” She hoisted the giggling boy higher.

“No Kara.” He spluttered and giggled as Kara set him back on the ground, keeping a hand on him to make sure he didn’t fall over. She smiled down at him softly, before crouching down in front of him, brushing a few curls from his face and pushing his glasses up his nose, the square frames having slipped on his journey into “space”.

“You want to go in now?” He nodded his head, hesitantly at first, but then more confidently. “Okay buddy.” She stood up and he grabbed her hand, before going a back up the corridor a bit, to the door marked as 1B. Kara let Kal take the lead as they walked in, seeing only a few other kids in there, all saying goodbye to their own parents, although as they drew closer to the smiling woman at the front he got shy and hid behind Kara’s leg. The woman introduced herself as Miss Teschmacher.

“But you can just call me Miss T if you like. Some kids call me Miss Tess or Miss Macker too, so I don’t mind which you call me. And you must be Kal, right? Are you nervous, excited?” He nodded, peeking shyly from around Kara’s calf. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and well done on being early for your first day. There are some cubby holes over there, if you want to put your backpack away, and then you can pick a cushion from the box over there, see?” Kal nodded, and started to head over, before turning back and hugging Kara’s legs. 

“Hey, hey, Kal, I’ll be picking you up in a few hours okay? And there’s going to be lots of toys and you can make some new friends, then afterwards, we’re going to get ice cream remember? And the time is going to go so fast you won’t even notice it!” Kara gently peeled the toddler from her legs, before giving him a proper hug and a kiss on the forehead that made him scrunch his nose, before he leant over and kissed her nose before she stood up. He tugged on her sleeve before she was fully upright, so she leant back down all the way so he could talk to her.

“Can I have two scoops later?” Kara laughed lightly, and Miss Teschmacher and another woman who had joined her both smiled, turning their heads to give them some privacy in their goodbye.

“Of course, my little man. And, if I hear that you behaved yourself and actually had a proper nap at naptime...you can have sauce and sprinkles. But only if you’re well behaved- otherwise it’s you get only get one, okay?” Kara stood up as he nodded, and then turned to face the cubby holes. He looked at them for a moment and then noticed another boy about his age, stood behind the woman talking to Miss T and Kara too now. The boy looked scared but not like he was actually scared of all the other kids or leaving his mom (‘that’s who the lady is’ Kal thought, ‘unless she’s his Kara instead.’). 

Remembering all the stories Kara and Aunt Alex, Maggie and Astra had taught him- as well as Susan and Lucy and Grandpa J’onn and Not-Grandma M’gann, although she didn’t really mind being called grandma, it was just something to wind up Grandpa with-something about when they met Grandpa said she wasn't something, Kal didn't know because he hadn't been born and no one would tell him until he was older- he knew that sometimes people weren’t really scared, but they got worried about things that they knew they shouldn’t be or about unexpected things happening and changing their plan and it sometimes made them freeze up or have trouble breathing sometimes. 

Kal had woken up a few times before and heard Kara crying or breathing more and gone and cuddled her until she calmed down, her arms wrapped around him, while he rubbed her head like she did to him when he was ill. A lot of the stories he had heard, especially in the run up to today and been about including people, even the ones that the other kids might think are strange or different, because it wasn’t nice to leave people out, especially if you don’t know them at all and are just doing it because they look different or sound different or someone says they aren’t “normal” because their mom or dad said so. 

Looking at the boy, Kal thought he looked as nervous as Kal felt, and so going over the hints his family gave him on making friends, took a deep breath, straightened his glasses and walked over to him. He walked slowly, so he wouldn’t scare him some more, and he made sure he could see him properly so he wasn’t sneaking up.

“Hi, my name’s Kal, what’s yours?” The boy looked startled, looking up at his mom for a second, before he seemed to calm, and he looked back at Kal, and hesitantly held his hand out to shake the one Kal offered, just like his mom had taught him.

"I'm Carter. How do you do?" Kal giggled. 

"I'm good, Carter, how do you do?" He shook Carter's hand a few times gently, smiling to make sure he knew he wasn't being made fun of. "Kara says I need to remember my manners because everyone else will notice if I don't but sometimes I forget stuff. Kara says that my head is too busy thinking of the next bit that I forget what I'm thinking of then." Carter bit his lip slightly and smiled, not wanting to mention to this funny boy that he had done exactly that by racing ahead to say it before Carter could reply. There was a little pause before Kal remembered what he had been going to do. "Do you want to put your bag in the cubby with me? We can pick out a cushion and sit next to each other if you want?" For a second Kal was worried that Carter was going to be scared again, but he saw the other boy push down whatever bad thoughts he had and, taking a deep breath, nodded his head.

"I need to say goodbye to my mom first." As if the adults had all been listening and waiting for their cue, Carter's mom knelt down next to him and raised her arms slightly for a second before Carter hugged her, and then she wrapped her arms around him properly, still keeping the hug quite gentle, but firm enough that he knew she was there. When Carter pulled away, there was a suspicious shine to them, rather similar to the one in Kara's eyes, and even Miss T looked away for a second to blink away a stray tear. She'd thought after her fourth year of watching the first day drop off she'd be immune to the emotions but no. Especially with the clear love for each other both pairs in front of her had.

While Carter and his mom said goodbye, Kal felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kara and when he looked up at her she gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

Beside them, Carter pulled away from his mom and let her kiss his forehead and straighten his curls so they didn't cover his face. 

"And you know that if you feel too crowded or anxious just tell Miss Teschmacher and she'll let you sit in a quiet area or phone me or-"

"Mom, I know-"

"And I know this is very important to you and I'm so proud that you've already made a friend-"

"His name is Kal." Carter said proudly.

"Is it? Well Kal seems like a lovely boy," Next to them Kal scuffed his shoe on the floor, watching it with interest to hide his blush, fiddling with the frame of his glasses as he did, while Kara ruffled his hair, looking around the room to make the incidental eavesdropping less obvious. "And I think he's also a fan of Supergirl if his backpack is any indication." Carter gasped quietly, imagining all the conversations they could have about the superhero. He was lost in his thoughts for a seconds, his mother happy to indulge him, that he didn't notice the tall blonde gasp. But his mom did and she shot a quick look at her, eyes widening just slightly as she took in the familiar angle of looking up at a tall, blonde woman, imagining the hair down, a dark blue suit and a cape instead of a pastel sundress and cardigan, shadows playing on her face as she stood, well hovered, in front of a city well within the chaos of night. She looked back at her son, stole another glance at the maybe hero (definitely hero, that cardigan wasn't hiding anything about those arms) before carefully pulling him into a final hug, his little arms wrapping around her again, seeking the comfort of her hug before they broke apart.

“I'm going to pick you up at three o'clock sweetheart,” She placed another kiss in the curls on the top of his head, “And I know you're going to have a wonderful day Carter, my brave little boy. You’re going to be fine-”

“But it’s okay if I’m not.” He supplied, knowing the saying quite well by this point. “And the same to you Mom, you can be not okay as well.” She gasped quietly, her eyes quickly filling with a few tears for her perceptive son and cupped his face in her hands for a second before standing up, wiping a few tears away as Carter, Kara and Kal politely pretended not to notice, Miss T having now started to greet another parent.

“Well, I’d better head off now before I stay forever. Be good-” Cat started, but Carter had decided to take all the advice from his mom about sometimes diving into the scary situation will make it less scary than waiting and he nodded quickly.

“I know Mom. Bye!” He stumbled forward a few steps where Kal was waiting and just remembered as he walked past Kara to stop and introduce himself.

“Hello, miss. How do you do?” Kara chuckled gently, exchanging a quick look with the tearfully happy woman a few feet away to check that it was okay, before taking his hand. 

“I’m well thank you. I’m Kara.”

“I’m Carter. I want like to be friends with Kal and my mom says if I want to be friends with someone I should make an effort to be friends with their friends because that way no one is left out.” 

“That is some very good advice. Your mom sounds very smart. And I think if I was Kal, I would want to be friends with you too.” Carter nodded, satisfied with the answer. He shook Kara’s hand again having not let go during their brief exchange, and soon he and Kal were by the cubbies, helping each other take their backpacks off and put them away.

“I told Lois I would be able to hold the tears at least until I got to the door, if not the car, but this is just embarrassing.” A voice snapped Kara out of her daze, and she turned to see Carter’s mom stood by her elbow, also watching the two boys, who had now picked a cushion each and were settling in the seating area, cross-legged on the cushions.

“Not embarrassing. Sweet really. Your son is going to school, going to start his journey on the first steps to finding his independence, plus you’re leaving him in the protective layer you have around him to be left at the hands of the American school system. Either reason is a natural reason to cry.” Cat snorted.

“Natural or not, I now owe her a premium booking for some god awful health and yoga retreat in the middle of nowhere that thinks it can charge $4000 just for two hours of middle aged women doing downward dog in the middle of Colorado.” Cat grumbled. Kara laughed again, the sound light and genuine, pulling Cat out of her grumble session as she listened. She touched Kara’s elbow gently and, with a final look back at the boys, they made their way back out into the corridor, catching Miss T’s eye as they left so she would know they were going. As they made their way down the corridor that was adorned with bright poster painted...abstract pictures, a small silence fall between them. They passed other parents, dropping their own children off in other classrooms, and quietly made their way out of the building to the parking lot, heading to the corner of the parking lot away from the streams of parents, where coincidentally they were both parked.

“So…does Supergirl have a day job after all because I can’t imagine crime fighting brings in the money needed to raise a child and pay for the child care he's getting?” Kara sighed and turned to face Cat.

“Yes. I do actually. And I always make sure there is someone there with him when I'm out and about a dozen people who could look after him in case I can't. And all of this is completely off the record Miss Grant because given you're a mother you know that there is very little I wouldn't do to protect him.” Cat smirked in response.

“Of course. It would ruin the mystery of Supergirl after all if everyone knew who she was. Plus, there is a satisfaction in being one of the few that know.” She made a happy humming sound. “Yes. I will keep it secret. Tell that strange government agency that always follows you about that I'll sign whatever paperwork they want.” Kara let out a sigh of relief. This had actually gone better than expected. The few balcony chats they'd had, had given Kara an insight into the media mogul that no one else had, that shared weight of power and responsibility giving them common ground as they had shared thoughts on Kara’s tactics that day. 

Those debriefs were more effective than the official with the DEO, as Kara saw it not from the military view of J’onn and Alex, but the civilian perspective from Cat had given her the food for thought to not just think of casualties but property damage as well. She'd been toying with the idea of telling Cat since the first interview, reasoning it couldn't hurt to have her on side, but J’onn had warned her to be careful and think of how much trust she could put into a relative stranger with the power to find out every secret she has and disrupt her and Kals life.

“If you sign, then what? You know who I am, about Kal. You won't tell anyone about us but it makes no sense for you to just have this information and do nothing with it. So spill.” Kara crossed her arms, hoping her serious Supergirl glare would have an impact behind the glasses and sweater.

Instead it only made Cat’s smirk bigger, although she had the decency to look slightly shamefaced at her unknown uses for the information.

“Well Supergirl, I've been hoping to learn your secret because I refuse to go on a date with someone without knowing who they are. It makes for a bad start to a relationship, don't you think?” Kara was stunned.

“Date?” 

“Hmmm? Oh yes. Well, Kara was it?”

“Yes.”

“No last name?”

“Not yet I-”

“Well, you could just take mine I suppose,” Kara spluttered, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Wha-wait you mean seriously?”

“Yes of course. And I know this is quite short notice, but would it suit you to do it now? Only, me and Carter have a long standing game tournament and I don’t want him thinking I’m cancelling because I’m worried he’ll win.”

“No no no, that’s, that’s fine. I haven’t got work today, so that’s fine. Absolutely fine. What do you want to do?” Kara fiddled with her glasses for a second, just catching the devilish smirk that spread over Cat’s face as she gave the younger woman a once over, causing a blush to spread over Kara’s cheeks. Cat briefly pictured the blush spreading elsewhere, then decided to save that train of thought. Based on what had caused it though, she mused, she might even see it in person before there was any need to imagine it.

“Hmm, I was thinking we could walk around? See the sights of National City from the ground instead of the sky? Unless you don’t want to, of course.” A twinge of vulnerability crept into Cat’s voice. Kara reached out and took her hands.

“No, that sounds perfect.” She said gently. “And, if you it goes well, maybe me and Kal could join you and Carter? It might be good for them to socialise outside of school, and watching Kal try to strategize is adorable because mostly so far he just tries to get everyone who’s playing to work against who ever told him off last. So mostly me. And my sister does the same, so normally they work together from the start and I mean, teamwork skills are important, but I think a new face would be great, because he’s known Alex forever, but if he’s only known Carter for a day, then maybe he’ll want to impress him more and I’ll stand a chance against winning if he doesn't turn you to the dark side, and I’m rambling, I’m really sorry, I don’t date much, or ever really, there isn’t time between Kal and Supergirl and wow, breathing, that’s a thing I need to do, I haven’t done that for a while, I’m gonna stop talk-”

Kara was finally cut off as Cat, amused at the other woman’s seemingly endless chatter, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was brief, and Cat made sure to keep it quite chaste, given how she’d sprung it on the other woman, but it did the trick. She pulled back, to see Kara blinking owlishly behind her (terrible as a disguise) glasses.

“Are you breathing again?”

“...Just about. But someone just took my breath away, so I might be finding it difficult to speak for a while.” Kara joked, biting her lip slightly as she took in that, yeah, she was actually having difficulty breathing. Because Cat Grant had kissed her. Actually kissed her. The Cat Grant. Holy guacamole. That was not something she had thought would happen when she woke up this morning. Or ever. She’d thought about it before, a daydream of a late night balcony talk where she’d reveal herself- her identity, not actually herself- and then they would talk, really, properly talk, without the barrier of secret identities between them, and she would be as charming and funny as Kara Danvers as Supergirl had always managed to be, and Cat would lean in and-

Cat was looking at her, a bemused expression playing across her features. 

“You really are having trouble speaking aren’t you? I just asked if you wanted to drop your car off and I’ll follow, then we could take mine, but you’ve been staring at me for a good thirty seconds now.”

“Uh…” Kara blushed. Again. “Yeah, that would work. I’ll drop it off, and then we can go. On our...date. We’re going on a date. Today. Me and You. Wow.” Kara let out a nervous laugh and Cat let out an amused huff. Deciding to take the initiative, she took her keys out of her pocket and jangled them a bit, before unlocking her car over her shoulder using the button on her keys. 

“Shall we, Supergirl?” She turned to get in her car, looking back as she opened the door, to raise a single eyebrow at the woman whose eyes were firmly focused somewhere in the region below her lower back, where her legs were clad in tasteful, not run-of-the-mill, Mom jeans. As much as Cat would protest about the name, they were comfy and Carter had his moments where a tight designer skirt would not cut it. Plus they were often ridiculously overpriced, not lasting anywhere near as long as the slightly cheaper, worth every penny even if still overpriced, jeans.

Kara dragged her view from the other woman’s hips to her face.

“Absolutely.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later in the Grants penthouse, two little boys were fast asleep, sharing a large armchair, heads resting on each others shoulders, both clad in Supergirl footie pajamas. Kara chuckles, nudging Cat, who has fallen into a light doze on Kara’s shoulder where they are sat on the couch, a game of Settlers of Catan abandoned on the large coffee/board game table between them. The boys had chosen the game, despite the age suggestion of ten and up, then had insisted on playing together and the adults had done little to stop them, wanting to see where this rather ambitious stab at independence took the two. Surprisingly very far. Carter had a knack for strategy, particularly after the few times he’d played with Cat and Kal, was willing to play dirty enough to win, but not enough to actually cheat in the game, by pretending he was confused to get Kara to help and give them pointers, while Carter would wait until Cat had made her move and then block off her roads, using Kara’s tips to soon give the adults a hard time progressing. But soon their master plan had tired them out and they had fallen asleep leaning against one another. Which was lucky for Cat and Kara, because it had looked like a few moves more and they could have at least drawn with the adults, whose teamwork was surprisingly complimentary, but no match for two children with puppy dog eyes that could easily rival Kara’s.

Cat smiled gently at the two boys as the nudge roused her from the light sleep. Body protesting, she sat up and reluctantly moved away from the warmth of Kara. She stood up, stretched and walked over to them, taking a quick picture on her phone, registering Kara doing the same out the corner of her eye.

“Do you want to stay? I’d hate for you to wake him, and Carter would want to say goodbye at least.”

“You sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.” Kara looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. “It’s only nine, it won’t disturb him too much to get to the car.” Cat raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her.

“Kara, do you really want to risk moving a sleeping child?” Kara thought about it for a few seconds, then pulled a face of mixed horror and regret, causing Cat to laugh, a light chuckle that wouldn’t wake the sleeping beauties.

“No. I really don’t. Not after last time.” They were quiet for a second.

“Shall we move them to Carter’s room? There’s a small fold out couch in there, but they could both fit in Carter’s bed too?” 

“I’ll see how much room there is. Kal is a bit of a sprawler.” She pried the two boys apart enough that she could pick them up, moving Kal to her left shoulder and Carter to her right. Cat pointed down the hallway to Carter’s room and followed closely, not quite trusting the superhero with two sleeping children. They went in and Kara carefully put them down onto Carter’s bed. The two boys instantly settled close to one another and Cat felt the need to take another picture of the two. Instead she went and switched Carter’s nightlight on, the Supergirl logo making Kara smile when she saw it, before she took out her own phone and quickly took a photo of the boys, taking off Kals glasses after she did and setting them on Carter’s nightstand. They both took a moment to look at the two, before quietly heading back into the living room. Without discussing it they started packing up the abandoned game and straightening the cushions on the couch. When it was all tidy, they turned to face each other, and with pleasant surprise, they found that they were stood very close to each other. 

“I had a wonderful time today Kara. I had no clue that Noonans sticky buns were quite that...delicious.” Kara flushed and Cat smirked as they both remembered the noises Kara had made when they had stopped for a coffee and snack halfway through their day long date. Needless to say, Kara had made quite the case, and Cat found that it was actually worth the hype Kara had for it, no matter how much time she’d have to put in at the gym to make up for it.

“Glad to hear it. Sooo, would you be interested in another date sometime? With me? Maybe, dinner in a restaurant? My sister could babysit if that was okay with you. Obviously you have to say yes first, but if you do, she can do that. Probably. She might have plans. Depends on the day, but she loves Kal, so unless she had work I think she’d do it, even if she cancelled her date night. And I think even if she did have to cancel her date night, Maggie and Astra wouldn’t mind, they’re great with Kal. Maggie and Astra are her girlfriends. Well, Astra is also my aunt, but I try not to think about that too much when they mention date night. Actually, are you okay with Alex babysitting with them, because if the two girlfriends thing is weird, I don’t think this will work for another date, but I don’t know, are you?” Cat leaned forward and kissed Kara, deciding that if this was the only way to get her to stop talking there were worse ways to go about it. 

“Breathe. Yes. I’m fine with your sisters two girlfriends. Yes, I am fine with them all maybe babysitting Carter, but only if I can be there when he first meets them to see how he copes. And yes, I will go on another date with you Kara. Now breathe.” Kara just grinned at Cat before leaning in and kissing her. They continued kissing for a few minutes before Cat pulled away and gave a small yawn. Kara giggled at the disgruntled look of tiredness on Cat’s face.

“Should I be offended? I mean, I’m no expert, but I thought I was doing pretty well.” Cat let out a huff. 

“You were doing fine. I, however, am not an alien superhero and running around after a toddler and through the city all day will of course wear me out.” 

“I could wear you out if you wanted.” Kara mumbled, then her eyes grew wide as she realised that Cat heard her say that because, obviously, she is stood right in front of her. Cat bit her lip.

“I could take you up on that-after you’ve taken me on that date. For now though, would you accept just sleeping? I can set you up in the guest room, or we can share? My room is closer to Carter’s, so if Kal wakes up it’s more convenient.” Cat trailed off slightly, betraying the nerves she felt. She was inviting a superhero to share her bed, and not just any superhero, though she might have offered Wonder Woman the chance once before the hero flew off to go fight some mad inventor somewhere. Honestly it was her loss though, and Cat wouldn’t hold much of a grudge. Because she was inviting the hero who oozed goodwill and sunshine in her smiles and who was looking after a wonderful young boy (she hadn’t told Cat exactly of her relationship with him, but she did admit that they were definitely related), into her bed and the way they had clicked today gave Cat an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach.

As if sensing her nervousness, Kara took hold of her hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

“That would be perfect. Could I borrow some pajamas?” Cat nodded and, not letting go of the other woman’s hand, gently pulled her into her room, letting go to find her an old t-shirt and yoga pants. A sudden breeze in her bedroom, and then Kara was stood there in the almost comically small clothes. Almost, because actually Cat found that the little peek at the woman’s well defined abdominal muscles was definitely not something to laugh at. And the blatant display of superpowers? Well, Cat would definitely make sure that date was as soon as possible. She excused herself to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, and found Kara already under the covers on the side of the only ever used by Carter in early morning cuddles. Cat made sure her alarm was set, and then climbed in next to her and tucked her head under Kara’s chin as the other woman wrapped her arms around her. Soon, they were both asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they were awoken to the sound of giggles. Blinking their eyes open, they had a second to prepare themselves before two excited young boys jumped on the bed next to them.

“Good morning Kara and Cat!” Kal said, too loudly for- Kara craned her neck to see the clock from around the body of the boy proudly sat on the pillow- six fifteen in the morning.

“Good morning Kal. How did you sleep?” Cat slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, and Carter took the opportunity to climb into her lap for a hug.

“Really good, thank you Cat! Kara, did you know Carter has a supergirl nightlight? It’s so cool, can I have one?” Kara pulled him into her lap and kissed his head. 

“Maybe. I think they stopped making them, otherwise I think Aunt Alex would have got you one.” Kara raised her eyebrows at Cat, silently pleading for her to back her up.

“No, we got Carter’s a few weeks ago. They might not have any one the shelves for a bit, they sold out in a few days, I heard, that might be why Alex didn’t get one.” Kara pouted at Cat, as Kal gasped and his face lit up, his body practically vibrating with excitement.

“Mom, I have a spare one for dad’s house. I could give it Kal, so he can have one?” Cat gave him a small squeeze. 

“You could. Are you sure? You won’t have one at his house then.” He nodded, face determined.

“I’m sure. I can have a Wonder Woman at dad’s then!” Kal gasped again.

“Kara can I have a Wonder Woman one as well? For Aunt Alex or Uncle J’onn’s?” Kara nodded, unable to deny his puppy eyes, but made a small face when he turned away.

“Diana’s never going to let me live this down.” She mumbled.

“Diana?” Cat raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

“Forget you ever heard that.” She begged Cat, who let the matter drop, merely nodding her compliance. 

The small group settled into quiet, the boys cuddling into their caregivers until Kal’s stomach rumbled.

“Well, someone’s hungry!” Cat exclaimed. “Would you like some pancakes before you guys get ready for your second day?” 

“Yeah!” The two boys cheered. 

“What sort of pancakes will they be? And will there be any for me?” Kara asked.

“Well, we have an assortment of fillings in the kitchen, but I know Carter likes blueberries and chocolate chips, so those two are definitely on offer. Will those do?” Kara’s own stomach rumbled in response. “I’ll take that as a yes. Do you two want to help?” The boys did, and they both climbed off the bed and raced to the kitchen. The grown ups followed at a much slower pace, with a small stop to pick up Kal’s glasses. 

Carter was busy showing Kal where all the bowls were, and pointing out the cupboards where Cat usually hid the really good stuff, like the maple syrup and the bag of marshmallows like the ones from Lucky Charms, but without the cereal, as Cat walked up behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her middle.

“What are the glasses for? He seemed fine without them when they came in.”

“They have some lead inside. We know if he’ll have the same powers as me, but we don’t know when. The lead should soften them if they kick in, and getting him used to them early on, before the excitement of school seemed like the best way to get him to use them. Cat hummed.

“Makes sense. Now, come on Supergirl, I need someone to get me some flour down and make some coffee.” She tapped Kara on the ass as she headed past her into the kitchen. 

Kara stood for a moment, watching the boys struggle to fit all the bowls into one another again after taking out the one they wanted, and Cat opening cupboards and getting out sugar and baking powder. A quick raise of an eyebrow and Kara obediently reached up and took the flour from the shelf above Cat’s head, giving her a small peck as she put it on the counter. A chorus of ew’s erupted behind them, but they ignored the boys as Cat gave her a proper kiss. 

Yes, Kara thought, she could get used to this.


End file.
